


A Hard Path to Walk

by Shadowwolf2579



Series: The Heart of a Warrior [3]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwolf2579/pseuds/Shadowwolf2579
Summary: A story of two completely different familes, and how the familes pasts link together.





	1. Hard, Cold Truth

Heavy pawsteps could be heard entering the nursery. light gray ears perked up to show their dark gray tips at the ends of them, as light blue eyes slid open.

 _'It's early.'_ Was the first thought of the gray queen. Lifting her head up and looking around she noticed there was no light shining into the nursery. _'The sun's not even up yet.'_ Came her next thought, as her left ear twitched in irritation. _'I swear taht mouse brain tom better not be the one who woke me up.'_

She had just laid her head down when she heard the voice and a soft groan escaped her. "Coldfang." Came the deep mew of her mate. Her mouse brained mate who was about to get his ears clawed.

"What?" Came the annoyed question, not even bothering to open her eyes, nor lift her head.

A growl escaped the tom's throat, which got Coldfang to open yer eyes. "What who you go growling at she cat." Hissed the tom.

"I could say the same." Coldfang growled back to the large brown-ish orange tom. He has black ears, and a black stripe down his back. His tail was black and so was his paws and muzzle. His eyes amber.

"You really like to test my nerves." The tom growled.

Coldfang sighed heavily, showing she was very irritated. "What do you want, Sharpeye?" She asked.

"The kits." He answered. "They are old enough to start learning how to be warriors." Sharpeye told her.

"And you don't think i know that? I already planned to take them out later, or do you think i'm some soft hearted she cat who can't take care of her own kits?" A light blue glare was thrown Sharpeye's way.

The tom just huffed as he lashed his tail. "Watch your tone she cat. You forget your place." He warned her. 

"I think you forget yours." Coldfang bared her fangs at the tom.

A small white and dark gray kit yawned as he awoke. "What's goining on?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Nothing, Splashkit. Your father is just being a pain in my hide as usual." Coldfang mewed.

"Father is here?" Splashkit mewed as he sat up and looked around soon spotting hte tom. "Father." He squeaked in excitment.

"Knock that off." Sharpeye hissed. "I will not have some squeaking son. Now get up." He told his son.

Splashkit's ears fell at hearing this. He was only a moon old and wanted to make hsi father proud. His green gaze drifted over to a nest near them. 

"Aw, it will be alright sweetheart. It was just a bad dream." A fluffy black and white she cat mewed. She was licking the head of a tom kit of the same age as he was. The kit was a little golden kit with black tabby. His name was Cheetahkit.

Though that was not what bothered Splashkit so much. It was more of how Cheetahkit's mother treated him. The kit had obiously had a bad dream, and his mother was comforting him, while his two brothers snuggled close to him trying to help as well.

"Did you hear me!" Sharpeye hissed in a hushed tone. 

"Perhaps he doens't want to go with you." Coldfang laughed. "Seems he know who the better warrior is." Coldfang added.

"You are trying me She cat." Sharpeye hissed.

"You think i'm afraid of you?" She asked still glaring at him. "Then you are dead wrong." She huffed.

Sharpeye's growl was low as his tail lashed. He had loved this she cat because she stood up and was strong, but could be as stuborn as a badger at times and he hated that.

"We're not getting anywhere arguging, so why don't i just take half, and you take half. We will see whos kits come out stronger." Sharpeye offered.

"Deal." Coldfang agreed. "I'll take Twistedkit, and Skykit." She told him.

"Fine, I'll take Splashkit, and Berrykit." Sharpeye told her. Without waiting to see what she would stay next he leaned down picking up the little black and orange tortishell she kit, and the dark gray and whtie tom kit. He then began to head out of the nursery.

"Do they have to be so loud?" Yawned Twistedkit. 

"Stop your complaining." Coldfang mewed as she got up and picked up the two kits that was left with her. One that looked almost like her mate, and the other who was a dark brown and white. She then began to pad out of the nursery. 

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

Sharpeye had brought his two kits outside of camp and to a little clearing that he had been brought to to train when he was a little kit of their age. 

Opening his jaws, Splashkit, and Berrykit dropped to the ground. Splashkit was quick and landed on his paws, Berrykit did not. She just fell straight to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Good, I am proud to see my son is quick on his paws." Sharpeye meed a type of praise. Splashkit felt pride rush through him. That was the first time his father ever showed any interest in him.

"Where are we? Why am i here? Where is momma? Why did you drop me?" Berrykit's crys of fear and pain came to ring in the tom's ears.

"Enough!" Sharpeye growled and swiped a clawed paw at the little she kit. The claw pushed her off her feet and sent her into the air. She soon hit hte ground a paw step or two away from them before rolling. 

Splashkit watched with fear as his father attacked his sister. He heard Berykit crying in pain as she hit hte ground and rolled. "Wh-" He couldn't form the word before his father spoke.

"You two are going to learn how to be warriors. You will train hard, and i will not tolerate weakness." He hissed. "Now get up Berrykit." He told her.

"B-but i hurt." She whimpered.

"I said get up!" He growled again. When Berrykit refused to get up he growled and padded over to her. Now glaring down at hte little kit he pulled his fangs back. "Get up." He told her.

"I-I can't. I hurt too bad." She mewed in pain and fear.

"Wrong. You can." He told her. "Now, this is your last warning. Get up." He told her.

Splashkit watched as his sister refused to get up. Still crying and shivering. He took a pawstep forward about to tell his father that he would start his training first and give her time to rest, but he didn't get that chance.

The little tom kit had made one pace towards his father before he froze. One front paw stuck in the air as his green eyes went wide with shock and terror.

The scene he had just watched...the sight he had just witnessed..it was..something he couldn't even wrap his head around. 

He had watched as Sharpeye, his father, stood there waiting on Berrykit, his sister, to stand. When she refused he gave a loud snarl and dove his head down. Not even a heartbeat later he heard the sounds of bone breaking, gagging, and a scream. His father now stood with a limp, twisted, berrykit in his jaws. He shook his head before tossing her to the side. She bounced once and then rolled to a stop near a bush.

"As good as fox food now." Sharpeye mewed turning to glare at his sister. Splashkit gulped. "You gonn a defy me as well?" He asked.

Splashkit wanted to run, wanted to scramble away, but he woudln't make it. He wouldn't be alive much longer either if he told anyone either. His mind flashed back to the evening before this morning.

_"I got one!" An excited mew cheered. "Look momma." A little black tom padded over towards the black and white she cat queen._

_"That's amazing dear. Very colorful." The she cat purred to the tom as he presented her with a butterfly._

_"Mine is better, it glows." Cheetahkit mewed as he hurrid over and dropped a dead bug. He then frowned at it as it no longer glowed._

_"It doens't glow." The little black tom kit mewed._

_"Yu-huh." Cheetahkit mewed. "It did."_

_"I don't see it glowing now. So mine is better." the little balck tom mewed._

_The she cat opened her jaws to break up the fight, but stopped. She looked up as she heard a squeak and stopped her large mate, a maine coon, padding over carrying a much smaller black tom kit._

_"Oh dear." She purred trying not ot laugh at the sight. The tom placed the kit down and licked his mate's ear._

_"He almost tried eating a bee." The tom mewed._

_"It was colorful." The tom that had just arrived answered._

_"Yes, i'm sure it was, but they are dangerous my dear Bloodkit." The she cat mewed._

_"Dangerous?" Bloodkit asked._

_"Yes, Echofur is right. they are very dangerous. They sting you and hurt." The tom purred mentioning his mate by name._

_Bloodkit shivered a bit at the thought. "Pouncetail, you are gonna give the poor thing nightmares." Echofur mewed to her mate._

_He gave a soft look. "I just want them to be safe." He told his mate before realizin the two still arguing about a bug it seemed. "Whats up with Flamekit and Cheetahkit?" Pouncetail asked._

_"They are arguing over a bug." Echofur sighed. "Cheetahkit found a lightningbug, but it stopped glowing after it died. Flamekit doens't belive him that it glowed."_

_Pouncetail laughed at this. "Ah, I see." He purred. "I was the same way with my siblings at their age." He chuckled. "Don't worry my dear, they will grow out of it." Pouncetail promised._

_"I hope so." Echofur mewed. "Family is really important."_

_He chuckled again. "I'm sure they will. Remember when Fernpool, Patchtail, Shadestream, and Autumnsnow were kits?" Pouncetail asked._

_She purred loudly. "How could i forget. I know they just became warriors and a full medicien cat, but i remember the day they were born just like it was yesterday." Echofur mewed._

_He nodded. "I do as well, though my point was, Remember how curious Fernpool was and how much trouble she got into. Patchtail and Shadestream never seemed to like one another either." He told her._

_Echofur soon nodded. "You do have a point. Now Fernpool is well behaved and a fine medicine cat, and Patchtail and Shadestream are as close as could be." Echofur purred feeling a bit better._

_"Oh look there is Skykit." Cheetahkit mewed lossing interest in the bug. Flamekit did as well as he looked over to see the little shekit following her family._

_"She is always last, and always looks so sad." Flamekit mewed soflty._

_"Perhaps we should try and speak with them." Bloodkit mewed coming over to stand with his brothers._

_"Why don't we go ask her now?" Flamekit asked._

_"Sounds good to me." Cheetahkit and Bloodkit mewed together before hearing their mother call._

_"Come on little ones, lets get you into your nest so we can sleep." Echofur mewed. "Say good night to your father."_

_The three seemed disappointedb ut mewed a soft good night ot Pouncetail as they soon followed Echofur into the nursery. "Perhaps tomorrow." Bloodkit mewed. Flamekit nodded._

_"Definitately tomorrow." mewed Flamekit now determined to see that little she kit smile._

Splashkit had wished for a loving set of parents like Pouncetail and Echofur more so now then he had ever done in his life. 

"So?" Sharpeye mewed now standing over Splashkit waiting on his answer.

Splashkit gulped again. "I'm sorry..I i just was a bit shocked..you killed her." He mewed.

"Yes, well sometimes in life sacrifices must be made." He mewed. "Now do you wish to follow her?" He asked.

"N-No. I want to be a strong warrior." He mewed hoping that was the right answer.

"Good." Purred his father. "Then lets get started."


	2. To Save Another

"and then you jump, twist, and strike. Got it?" Splashkit was meowing. The little kit had leapt into the air, over an invisable enemy and landed almost gracefully on his paws, though with a quick movement he turned, swipped out a clawed paw at the air like he was striking another cat. "Always use claws." He finished with a nod.

Skykit laid there watching her brother, she gave a whimper as hse buried her chin more hehind her paws, her ears pinned and her tail wrapped tightly around her. 

"Gah! Skykit! If you don't learn this.." He trailed off remembering what happened a moon before. He shook his head ot clear it not wanting to talk about it. He heard her whimper again. Sighing heavily he looked up and looked around.

So much had happened in the last moon. The day Sharpeye and him returned from his first training session was still fresh in his memory. He had hoped his mother would care but she didn't. Sharpeye told her that Berrykit didn't make it, and all Coldfang had to say was _'What ashame'_. That was it! They did not even sit vigil with their sister. When a fellow denmate asked Coldfang what had happened to her littest shekit, Coldfang had answered that a bird had gotten her. Which they belived because Sharpeuye left the body and for all he knew a fox truly did eat it.

Twistedkit was doing well. He worked with Coldfang mostly. He would make a fine warrior said both his parents, which made Splashkit a bit jealous of his brother. He wanted to be the center of the attention, wanted all the praise, wanted to be..well akit.

Splashkit worked with his father. He trained hard and even went so far as injuring himself to impress the tom. It all finally began to pay off. Sharpeye was finally bragging about him to other toms. How did Splashkit know? He overheard him, though he also overheard something that worried him as well. 

Skykit had been doing poorly with Coldfang and she had mentioned something about taking her out to the river. Splashkit had pleaded his mother to give her another chance, that it was just the cat she was working with. That didn't go over well and Coldfang almost clawed his ears off til he explained that he was talking about Twistedkit. It was a tough argument but she agreed to let Sharpeye train her.

Skykit had a second chance, that Splashkit worked so hard on, and how did she spend it? She played with the other kits, Flamekit and his litter to be exact. If that wasn't bad enough she curled up with them at night. Father was beginning to lose his temper with her. 

So in fear Splashkit worked on keeping her busy, and training her, but it was hard. She didn't have any will to learn! Didn't she know her life was at stake? It was not like he could tell her, because she would let it slip to those three over-loved, soft furballs and then they all would be fox food.

Felling anger and a bit of fear pulse through him, Splashkit lashed out. Something he never thought he would do before. "Listen to me!" He yelled and lashed his paw out, claws striking her face and slicing her nose. The cry of pain made his heart skip a beat. It reminded him of Berrykit. He heard the sniffles and looked over to see the she kit sitting up and crying.

"Wha-what was that for?" Skykit asked.

Splashkit hated it, hated seeing her cry, hated seeing the small droplets of blood that dripped from her face, and hated knowing he caused it, but perhaps this was what he needed to get her to take it seriously. As much as he didn't like hurting others he had to keep her safe.

"It's because you don't listen to me!" He mewed. "You need to be stronger, stop acting weak, stop cowering, and for starclan's sake stop crying!" He scolded her. Seeing her sniffle once more he then noticed she stopped the sniffling, and the tears stopped as well. A surge of pride went through him. She listened. That felt good, being in charge, having power...no no he couldn't let it take him over.

"Good. Now try that move." He ordered her. 

"What move?" She asked.

"Gah! Are you uselsss? I just showed you it." He mewed.

"I-I'm sorry..i was watching Flamekit." She mewed soflty, scraping the ground with a front paw.

[I]Flamekit[/I]. He got everyones attention didn't he? 

_Oh Flamekit dear, don't do that or you might get hurt.'_ Echofur would mew.

 _'Keep it up son and you might surpass me one day.'_ Pouncetail would say.

 _'Oh look that those little handsome toms of Echofurs. I bet they will be real cuties when they grow up.'_ most she cats would comment.

 _'Flamekit might be a leader one day, he seems like he has the right stuff.'_ Toms would tell Pouncetail.

And now his sister was staring at him, giving him all the attention that he should have. His claws dug into the dirt below him. Well why did he get all the attention, Huh? Does he train everyday with a tough father who is hard ot please? Did he watch his sister die infront of him? Does he kept secrets that no one should know? Is his life on the line? **NO**! So why in the name of StarClan was he so popular.

"Splashkit?" Skykit mewed soflty, scared, a quiver in her voice.

His ears perked at it. That was right. He held her attention now. "Jump, Twist and strike!" He mewed more enthurisatic now. "Show me." He mewed.

She slowly nodded and got to her paws. She jumped, the move a bit clumbsy. she landed a bit wobbly as well. She twisted good but still slow, and her strike..it was sheathed paws. 

"No! No no no no no!" Splashkit mewed pacing back and forth.

Skykit frowned and her ears and tail dropped. "Sorry." She mewed.

"Again!" Splashkit stopped pacing and looked to her.

"But-" She began.

"I said again!" He yowled louder.

She gulped and did it again. Splashkit had her repeat this move until the move was perfect. A good jump, a graceful land, a quick twist, and..still that sheathed paw.

"Keep your claws out. Try it again with claws out." He demanded.

She nodded and did it once more, claws out as she swiped at an enemy not there.

"Good." Purred Splashkit. "Now we work on another move." He got to his paws.

"But i'm tired." Skykit mewed.

"Tough, father will be back from his patrol soon, and we go out with him today. You better be prepared." He told her. 

"Prepared?" Skykit asked. "Most kits don't even train, nor are we supposed to use claws." She mewed. "You know if I tell someone what they are do-" An uff cut her off. 

Splashkit jumped at her pinning her and digging his claws into her shoulders, more out of fear then anything really. "Never!" He growled. "Never tell anyone." He hissed in her ear. 

Skykit gulped again and slowly nodded, fear running through her. He nodded and got off her. "Now again!" He told her.


	3. Loosing Sight of What Matters

Days have past and training with father went alright. He wasn't fully impressed with Skykit's stuff, but he wasn't completely upset with it either. Splashkit guessed he saw something in his sister to keep her alive, but there was room for improvement. She had to do better if he was to continue thinking that way.

"Get up!" He hissed at her. When she didn't move he clawed her side. "I said get up!" He growled.

Skykit whimpered and curled up closer to the warm fur next to her. Splashkit growled before he was meted with one that he did not know.

"Leave her alone." Flamekit's eerie gaze came to look at him.

"Oh? And who is gonna make me?" Splashkit growled. 

"I will if you don't leave her alone." Flamekit growled.

"Oh? The little kit need some fresh moss for his beeding? Wouldn't want him to sleep on a thorn." Splashkit taunted.

"Enough! I know what you do to her, and she will tolerate no more." Flamekit mewed.

"I'm glad she has found someone to speak for her." Splashkit mewed sarcastically. "Listen kit, go back to your mother and enjoy your little play time. I on the other paw have a sister to train." Splashkit growled. 

"You must be mouse brained if you can't even remember the simple warrior code." Flamekit mewed. 

"He belongs to Sharpeye, Of course he is mouse brained." Cheetahkit mewed form beside his brother. 

Splashkit's hackles raised. Who where they to talk? They didn't know what he been through, what any of them been through. "Back off and give me my sister." He growled.

"You will have to fight us first." Flamekit growled. 

Splashkit jumped forward with a yowl of fury before he was pluck out of the air by his scruff and lifted up high. He was moved back to his nest before sat down. 

"I understand kit's scabling over small things, but I will not tolerate attacking one another with claws out." Pouncetail scolded him.

Splashkit growled. "What do you care! Just give me my sister back!" He snapped. She needs to ttrain!

"Sister?" Pouncetail asked looking over to his kits and seeing another with them. "Kits?" He raised a brow.

"This is Skykit. Splashkit keeps attacking her and clawing her. So I brought her to our nest to sleep. Momma said it was alright." Flamekit mewed.

Pouncetail felt pride rumble through him at his kits actions, but as much as he hated to admit it, this was not his, nor his mates kit. "We can not take kits from their mothers, or siblings, unless the leader says it is alright." He mewed. "Where is your mother anyway?" He asked.

"She went to help Cloudsplash to the medicine den. She said that Cloudsplash would be kitting any moment now." Cheetahkit answered. 

Pouncetail nodded. "I'll go visit her, and speak with her before I talk to the leader." He mewed. He then shot his amber gaze at Splashkit. "Don't touch my kits." He warned sternly before padding off.

Splashkit rolled his eyes at the tom before hearing is father speak. "Pouncetail thinks he can boss my kits around does he." Sharpeye huffed beforel ooking over. "Skykit! Splashkit, Here now!" He ordered.

Skykit flinched at her father's words. She slowly began to pad forward. Splashkit got up and padded over towards their father his head held high, and his tail held high.

"You don't have to go!" Flamekit mewed hurring after her, but a large paw stopped him. 

"Kit's stay in cmap, or do you want to worry your mother." Sharpeye teased the kit.

Flamekit fluffed up, his brothers rushing to his side. "Leave her alone." He mewed. 

Cheetahkit would stand by his brother's side, but perhaps challenaing a warrior was a bit too much. Bloodkit fluffed up his pelt as well. 

"Oh, Sharpeye are you ruffling kits fur again?" Coldfang asked padding into the nursery. Twistedkit padding after her. "Better hurry before I outdo you." She purred. 

"Oh shut it you good for nothing she cat." Sharpeye mewed before turning and heading off after Splshkit who was sheprding his sister to the place they exited at. 

"Hey wait!" Flamekit mewed trying to chase after them. A tail stopping him. "Your mother would not want you outside alone." Coldfang purred, though for some reason it didn't seem all warm and motherly. 

"But, he is.." Flamekit began. 

"Taking his kits out for a walk." Coldfang mewed as she padded over to the nest. Flamekit and his brothers sighed as they went back to their nest.

Twistedkit purred staying near his mother. "Did you see me today?" He asked.

"Of course. You were wonderful as ever. If you ask me, you have already passed your father." She purred with a lugh. Twistedkit purred happily hearing this.


End file.
